Superman/Clark Kent
The Man of Steel as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayal Superman is mostly used to connect Teen Titans to the DCAU, so he has that personality. Superman is always portrayed as a straight and narrow hero. He is also usually the leader of the Legion when he appears in it. Powers Superman has incredible strength, speed, and is impervious to almost everything. He can also see through objects, blast beams of heat from his eyes, hear things from great distances, and blow any enemy away. He can also fly. History Justice Evolution Contact One day, Superman goes up to Batman at Crime Alley and asks him if he can figure out where Metallo is. After the Titans deal with Metallo, Superman checks in on Superboy and assures him that his mother's okay before asking how life as a Titan is. Two Earths After experiencing a huge head ache, Superman went to the Watchtower to investigate and saw that there were two Earths there now. Superman then went with Batman, Flash, J'onn, and Wonder Woman to investigate the second Earth where they met the X-Men. He then pointed out the second Earth to the X-Men. He then introduced himself and the Justice League to them. He then questioned what a Mutant was. Superman then stated that they were reluctant to bring more players into the scenario of two Earths, but he did agree to have the X-Men, Storm, Cyclops, and Beast go with them. Superman then left for New Genesis to assist in an attack. Superman then learned that an enemy of the X-Men's, Apocalypse, had taken control of Superboy and Raven, along with two other X-Men, Xavier and Jean Grey. Superman then charged at Xavier, but he was pushed away by one of Xavier's mental blasts. Superman then tried to get through the Superboy. Superman then tried to remind Superboy of his past, from when he brought Superboy to Ma and Pa Kent to when they worked together in Metropolis. He then objected to when Hawkgirl smashed Superboy in the head with her mace, but he accepted Hawkgirl's approach as all other attempts had failed. Superman then had John try another restraining device as Superboy was claustrophobic. Superman then gives in and punches Superboy in the gut and face, but he doesn't do much good. Superman then calmed Rogue down when she already developed x-ray vision as she was a year older, physically, than Superboy. He then agreed to wait out Darkseid's attack on Earth and agreed to go to the Mansion to do so. Knowing the Team Superman was then taken on a tour of the Mansion by Xavier. After this, he offered all the heroes a chance to back out of the coming fight that nobody took. He then voiced his plan to ensure peace between the two Earth governments by having Flash and Nightcrawler take them to the Watchtower to talk.Afterwards, Superman explains the situation to representatives for both Earths. After the peace talks were successful, and the representatives were taken home, Superman prepared to figure out what Darkseid was up to. When Darkseid arrived soon afterwards, Superman began fighting him before he was held back by Superboy, Wonder Woman, and J'onn. When Darkseid asked for help, Superman asked why they should, which Darkseid responded with the fact that Brainiac's attack Apokolips with Apocalypse switching to Brainiac's side. Superman was skeptical that it was Brainiac as he believed he'd destroyed him. Superman then said that they'd just stop Brainiac when he moved to New Genesis and said he would let Apokolips be destroyed. Twilight After Darkseid left, Superman continued to be against going to Apokolips until Batman pointed out that if this isn't one of Darkseid's schemes, they would have to take action. He still refused, claiming there weren't any innocents on Apokolips, but after a talk with J'onn, Superman agrees and takes Superboy, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Rogue with him to Apokolips while he has Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Starfire, Wolverine, Jean, and Liger go to New Genesis to ask help from Orion. At Apokolips, Superman's team sees Brainiac and Apocalypse attacking Darkseid's forces, but Superman's still skeptical about trusting him and tells the others to stay sharp while they fly off to face Brainiac. Superman then teams up with Superboy to get through Brainiac's shield. Once they get Brainiac's attention, Superman and Brainiac begin to fight. He eventually manages to destroy Brainiac when several copies of Brainiac appear. With Superboy and Raven's help, Superman limits the copies to one, punches it in the cut, and destroys its hand. After Brainiac retreats following an attack by Darkseid, Superman deals with Brainiac's remaining drones before going after Brainiac's ship. Superman then observed that Brainiac's ship was right below them, inside an asteroid they were on, which sucked them in through a tractor beam and was revealed to be Brainiac's main base. Superman then advised waiting for Brainiac to make a move as they were pulled in. He then explained to Rogue that several images they saw were worlds Brainiac had been to and destroyed. Superman then agreed with Cyclops to spring an obvious trap by Brainiac. When Brainiac offered Superman a chance to join him, Superman remarked that Brainiac had to be joking. Superman then weakens slightly when he's shown images of his parents, but he stays firm and calls Brainiac a perversion that is disgracing the memory of his father and his people and claims that the legacy of Krypton resides with Superboy now. When Brainiac offers Superman the complete knowledge of Krypton for himself and Superboy, Superman retaliates by telling Brainiac to go to Hell. When a fight breaks out, Superman is grabbed and electrocuted by Brainiac until Superboy breaks the arm and pounds Brainiac into the ground, which Superman doesn't complain about. Superman then joins in the fight with several Brainiac copies led by Apocalypse, and Superman mainly uses his heat vision and super-strength to fight them. Superman then convinces Superboy not to kill Mr. Sinister when Superboy prepares to. When Darkseid arrives and assists Brainiac and Apocalypse, Superman is distracted long enough to be knocked out by Brainiac. A sample of his blood is then taken by Mr. Sinister. Superman is then taken to Brainiac's core, which is truly Brainiac as his bodies are simply drones to gather data. Superman's then put into a restraining device, so Brainiac can drain DNA from him to become a true life-form. When Darkseid and Apocalypse reveal that they had just used Brainiac, Superman asked why they were doing this, and Darkseid explained that he and Apocalypse were strengthening Brainiac to destroy the entire universe. When Superman asked why, he learned that after that, they were going to recreate it in their own images. Superman is then forced to watch in horror as Darkseid, Apocalypse, and Brainiac drones attack his friends and allies. He's then freed by Batman when he smashes the control consoles. Superman then waits for the others to leave before he goes after Darkseid. He meets him inside one of the passage ways after Orion is beaten down, and Superman declares that he'll make sure Darkseid goes with Brainiac when he blows up from the damage Batman did. This proves to be fairly even as Superman and Darkseid trade blows. He's then saved from Darkseid when Superboy arrives. Superman's then stopped when Batman tries to talk him into escaping with them, but Superman just shouts for them both to leave. Superman's then forcibly taken into a Boom Tube by Batman and Superboy as Darkseid's trapped under rubble when Brainiac explodes, apparently taking Darkseid with him. Superman then claims that Batman isn't always right when he says that, and he shouts at Superboy for not leaving when he was told to. He's then talked to by Jim and realizes that he was being unfair and apologizes for shouting at Superboy and asks for forgiveness, which he accepts. He then offers Cyclops the Justice League's help if the X-Men ever need it again. Conner The leader of the Justice League. Two years ago, he revealed to Lois his identity of Clark Kent and married her. Soon afterwords, they had a son who was named Conner. Before going off, Superman looked at Lois and Conner and promised to watch over them. He then flew off. Superman later flew around Metropolis after a storm to see if there was anyone in need of help, flying through a window as he did it. During Conner's first day at Metro Park, when he was five, Superman was over looking a sparing session between the Justice League members. He also smiled slightly at Superboy when he saw him. Suddenly, Superman's super hearing caught the distinct sound of a Boom Tube and alerted everyone in the park that Darkseid was attacking. He then had the League go face him as he took a few seconds to get Lois and Superboy out of the park before joining the fight. A further three years later, Superman found Lois to have been killed by Darkseid and took Superboy in as they were all the family they had left. Several years later, when Superboy had grown up and become Superman X, Superman explained to Conner that Darkseid had returned. He then advised that they move the civilians to a safe point in the forest. After that, Superman flew to an injured Conner and encouraged him to stand up. Superman X did so, and they both flew to Darkseid, and Superman witnessed Superman X shove Darkseid's Omega Beam back at him. Superman survived with Superman X and arrived at the rendezvous point where everyone else was. A year later, after Conner's children, Kyle and Kara, were born, Superman took patrol to give Conner time with his new children. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Conner Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Kents Category:House of El